1. Statement of the Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of online learning management systems, and more particularly to the management and utilization of learning objects in a learning management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A learning management system (LMS) can provide for the total management of an on-line learning experience—from content creation to course delivery. In the prototypical learning management system, one or more course offerings can be distributed about a computer communications network for delivery to students enrolled in one or more corresponding courses. The course offerings can include content which ranges from mere text-based instructional materials to full-blown interactive, live classroom settings hosted entirely through the computer communications network. So advanced to date has the ability of learning management systems to deliver content become, that nearly any learning experience formerly delivered through in-person instruction now can be delivered entirely on-line and even globally over the Internet.
The conventional learning management system can include a learning management server configured to manage the introduction and distribution of course materials to enrolled students. However, one common problem with large Learning Management Systems is that the amount of learning material can become so large that it is difficult for learners to find particular learning materials, or “learning objects.” Also, once any appropriate learning object has been located, it can be difficult to relocate, or to direct another to locate, the same learning object.
LMS applications currently employ several types of mechanisms for finding and sharing learning objects, including: (i) catalog search facilities, (ii) recommended course lists, or (iii) enrolled course lists. However, there are shortcomings with regard to each such mechanism, insofar as providing quick, relatively easy, individualized access to specific learning objects.
A catalog search can be used as a general way to find specific learning objects, but the process must be repeated each time a learner wants to find the same object. In addition the results of the search may include learning objects that are not of interest to the learner. A recommended course list provides quick access to a list of learning objects that may be of interest to the learner, but administrative action is required to setup the recommendations. An enrolled course list provides quick access to the specific learning objects for which a learner as enrolled, but is somewhat restrictive in that the learner has to enroll in the learning object to see it, which may not be desirable. Thus, LMS applications lack adequate mechanisms for finding and sharing learning objects.
It would be desirable therefore, to provide for a learning management system where a learner could easily find, assemble, manage, and share learning objects in an individualized manner.